The Next GenerationWay to go, Inuyasha!
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have two children, Sango and Miroku have one. Rin and Shippou are best friends, and Sesshomaru is, well, just Sesshomaru... Don't flame me please, this is my first ficcy! Pairings: I/K, S/M, Ky(OC)/Hy(OC), Sy(OC)/Ru(OC), Ship/Rin, Sess
1. The Long Awaited Day

I do not own Inu-Yasha, but I own Kyoshi, Runi, Hyato, Synjo, and Amaliya.  
  
Title: The Next Generation... Way to go, Inuyasha!  
  
Author: Rumi-Chan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inuyasha breathed the morning air with anticipation. Kagome was expecting another pup. It had been a few years since they had been together, and together they had a son by the name of Synjo. Miroku was there as well. Sango was also expecting a child. Together the father and the father-to-be stood outside, pacing like there was no tomorrow. At long last Kaede-Baba came out, looking very exhausted, said, "You two may come in now." Before you knew it, Inuyasha and Miroku were inside. Kaede-Baba led Miroku to the other room in which Sango was in, while Inuyasha made timid steps towards the futon on which his Kagome lay. Kagome saw Inuyasha coming nearer and said faintly, "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha rushed to Kagome and kneeled beside her. Kagome pointed to the small bundle in her arms, "Look." Inuyasha took a peek at the little creature in his mate's hands. What he saw surprised him. "Kagome, the pup is- is- is a full..." His words trailed off. Kagome finished for him, "The pup is a full demon." Inuyasha was thrilled, "My son is a pure demon! My son is a pure demon!" "Uh, Inuyasha?" "Eh?" "Whoever told you that it was a he?"  
  
~*~*~*~ Miroku approached his wife with great apprehension. Was the delivery a success? Is Sango still alive? Was the child a boy or a girl? "Miroku," a voice said, "Miroku are you there?" "Sango! Are you alright?" In an instant he was at his wife's side. His eyes widened at the tiny bundle in front of him. "Can I hold it?" Sango rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Of course you can hold her! She is your daughter, you know!" "Her," Miroku repeated in surprise, "but I thought it was a boy?!" Sango chuckled, "It's a girl." Miroku frowned, "No way. There is no way that my child is a girl!" Sango repeated firmly, "I'm telling you, it's a girl!" Miroku peeked into the bundle, "Oh my! You're right Sango! He's definitely a girl!" ~*~*~*~ Inuyasha was stunned. "You mean that my daughter is a pure bred demon!" Kagome laughed lightly, "She has a name you know. It's Kyoshi." ~*~*~*~ Thirteen- year- old Shippou, twelve-year-old Rin, Sesshomaru, and one-year-old Synjo were waiting outside by the forest. Shippou on the other hand, was getting antsy, "I wonder how Kagome is doing?" Synjo crawled into Rin's lap, expecting to be held. As for Sesshomaru, he was just being the strong and silent Sesshomaru he is.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That was the first chappie?! What did you think? Was it good, ne? Anyway, this is my first fic, so do not flame me! Reviews would be loved and appreciated! I know that this first chapter was kind of short, but I promise you, it will get longer! JA NE!  
  
`*})i({*~ Rumi-Chan ~*})i({*~ 


	2. Toddlers and cow tipping

Yes! Another Chapter, here I come!  
  
Disclaimer: Rumi-Chan does not own Inuyasha and Company. She only owns Kyoshi, Hyato, Synjo, Runi, and Amaliya.  
  
Answers to questions from reviews: Don't worry, Miroku WILL become somewhat of a pervert! One more thing, it's the one about Kyoshi being born a full demon in her. Okay, two answers, just to let you know, in this story, Kagome used the Shikon no Tama to make her life be as long as a hanyou's, so that's one reason why Kyoshi was born a full demon. Another reason, Inuyasha came to me in a dream and asked me to make his daughter a full demon. Haha, yeah right! Actually, I just wanted Inuyasha to be happy...  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
The Next Generation...Way to go, Inuyasha!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha came outside with a dazed look on his face. Shippou ran forward and asked anxiously, "Are they alright?" Inuyasha nodded his head and plopped down on the ground. "Well," Sesshomaru snapped, "Details?" (A/N: Why the rush, Fluffster? Sess: Don't call me that!) Inuyasha smiled weakly, "Girl. Born as a full demon... her name is Kyoshi...," his voice trailed off as he began to fall asleep against the trunk of the tree. Synjo, feeling ignored, began to tug on Rin's hair. Rin looked down at the chibi hanyou (A/N: Synjo, you're not important, so I just made you a hanyou! Synjo: I RESENT THAT! Rumi-Chan: I know, I'm just kidding!) in her arms and smiled, "I guess you want to see your sister, huh?" Synjo's face clouded, and he let out a full-blown cry. Shippou covered his ears in pain, "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Rin stammered, "I don't know how! I'm not sure if he's hungry, tired, lonely, jealous, or if he's in need of a changing?! Babies have so many moods, you know!" Shippou began to prod Inuyasha yelling over Synjo's screaming, saying, "HELLO?! WAKE UP!!! YOUR CHILD IS CRYING! YOUR SON IS CRYING LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!" Sesshomaru shrugged, "It's no use, Shippou, he won't wake up. That stupid brother of mine. His wife's just had birth, and he won't even stick by her side." Rin's face lit up as she stared at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama, you can take care of him!" Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, "Excuse me! You're the one who volunteered to baby- sit him!" Shippou screamed over Synjo's bawling, "Yeah, but you're the adult!" Sesshomaru thought about that for a little bit and replied, "No." Rin pleaded, "But, Sesshomaru-sama! If you don't do anything, it will only get worse!" She and Shippou both had the famous puppy-dog pout on their faces, which made Sesshomaru feel very, very guilty (A/N: So, he does have a heart. I never knew! When did this start, Fluffster? Sess: Stop butting into my personal life, and stop calling me that!). Cursing to himself, he took Synjo from Rin and forced himself to say, "Would you like to hang onto my tail?" Synjo's face brightened, and when Sesshomaru put him on his tail, the tiny child squealed with delight. Rin sweat dropped, "Now, why didn't we think of that?" Sesshomaru looked down at them and said, "You two are still children. You do not know the means of parenting." (A/N: Like you do, Fluffster? Sess: SHUT UP!) "Oh," was all a confused, yet relieved Shippou could say. (A/N: Inuyasha! How could you sleep through all that! Plus, how could you leave Kagome!? I: Can you blame me for being tired? Rumi-Chan: YES! I: Stupid wench... Rumi-Chan: Kagome, do your stuff. K: SIT! *SPLAT*)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku stayed by Sango for a while, then he turned to leave. As he turned to leave, Sango said, "Miroku?" "Yes?" "Don't think that anything's changed. If you touch me in a certain manner while Runi (the name of their daughter) is watching, and I swear to Kami that I'll kill you!" "Aw, Sango! You're making it sound like old times!" Miroku replied cheerfully. Sango growled at this comment, and as Miroku turned to leave the room, she said, "I hope that Runi does not become like that pervert of a father of hers!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Days passed, months were over in a snap, and years flew by. Before you knew it, five years had passed, and Rin and Shippou were dating (A/N: AWWWW! Rin and Shippou: *blush* Sess: Rin is going out? MY Rin is going out? HOW SICK CAN YOU GET!?!?!? Rumi-Chan: Relax! You should be happy for them!). Runi, Synjo, and Kyoshi had made a name for themselves at the village. They were known as The Masters of Mischief. Synjo, who was the oldest at six, was made the leader, much against Kyoshi's will. They had inflicted little (*cough, cough* YEAH RIGHT!) damage everywhere they went, and their mothers were not pleased by this. When Kagome found out about how her pups were always in trouble, she found one person to blame. "Inuyasha! We need to talk!" "WHY?" "You are turning our children into DELINQUENTS!" Inuyasha shrugged, "They're just having fun." Kagome shrieked, "Having fun? HAVING FUN! You think that almost burning down the entire village is FUN?" Synjo, Runi, and Kyoshi came running in, panting, and their faces were beet red (in Kyoshi's and Synjo's case, their cute little doggy ears were flopping). Kyoshi was the first to speak. "Mommy, Daddy, guess what we did?" Kagome looked worried, "What exactly did you do?" Runi cried with joy, "We went cow tipping!" "WHAT!?" Inuyasha looked at his wife sheepishly, "I told them about that. Guilty..." Kagome looked like she was ready to explode, "Children, go into the next room and draw, read, or do something that can take your mind off of what will be going on in the next room." Synjo asked timidly, "Can we go cow tipping?" "NO!" As the three children were walking to the next room, they heard a very loud word. Kagome had cried, "SIT," and there was a very big mess on the floor, which was Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's another short chapter! *Smacks her forehead* But I promised some of my friends that I would post another chapter up by today or Wednesday. So, review!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~  
  
P.S. Kyoshi is now wearing a controlling necklace that keeps her at a hanyou. Inuyasha was very reluctant to agree with this idea... u.u;;  
  
Interview Lady: Another sucky chapter! Perkz: You're not making her feel any better... Interview Lady: It still sucked... Rumi-Chan: That's it! I've had enough of you! *grabs newspaper and rolls it up* I have no choice but to punish you! *anime vein is throbbing* Perkz: Should Interview Lady be spared! If Rumi-Chan gets more that 3 reviews saying that Interview Lady should be spared, she will be spared! JA NE! 


	3. Being pushed into a lake is not fun

Third Chapter! YAY! Okay, just to let you know, Kyoshi is wearing a necklace that controls her powers, so she appears to be a hanyou. But, if the necklace breaks or is taken off...things won't be very pretty, thank you very much. If you have any questions, e-mail me at SweetSpice7@aol.com and I will try to answer your questions as soon as possible.  
  
Okay, on with the story!  
  
  
  
The Next Generation...Way to go, Inuyasha! Chapter: 3  
  
  
  
Synjo, Runi, and Kyoshi had grown out of their toddler years and were now in their early adolescence. Synjo was twelve, Kyoshi and Runi were eleven. Runi and Kyoshi were the best of friends, and they didn't get into a lot of trouble, much to Kagome and Sango's relief. Rin and Shippou had settled down as well. They got married, and Rin was pregnant. Kagome and Inuyasha still got into little fights sometimes, and the fights always ended with a big "SIT!" Sango and Miroku had their little quarrels, also. Unfortunately, Miroku did NOT keep his word about touching Sango in such a manner when Runi was around. Sesshomaru was still...single. As for Synjo, he had the time of his life by bugging his lil' sis every day. (Sibling rivalry, whoever knew?!)  
  
Synjo smirked to himself as he sat in his favorite tree. He watched as he saw his sister and her best friend come out from the outskirts of the village and into the forest. He followed them like an eagle following his prey. He had the perfect plan to torture his sister, even if it meant taking her best friend down with her. As Kyoshi and Runi reached the lake, they sat down, and caught their breath. Runi was the first to speak, "Tell me again, why are we here?" Kyoshi rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "To get a glimpse of the awesome scenery here! My mom used to come to this spot when she was new to this village. She told me about this spot so many times that I decided to come and see it for myself. Plus, I had to take you with me." Runi groaned, "Oh joy, since when did I become your companion?" Kyoshi retorted, "You're my best friend! I had to take you with me! I didn't want you to miss out on the fun either!" Runi replied sarcastically, "Oh, like this is fun?" Synjo was still in his tree, still watching. When were they going to let down their guard? He cursed quietly to himself, "How long does it take for them to get relaxed? 50 years!? Girls take so much time to change, do their hair, and take a bath!" Runi stood up and finally said, "You know, it's not that bad. It's kind of peaceful here." Kyoshi smiled to herself, "I know. I wanted to come here so I could improve my artwork. You can bet that Rin will be pleased when she sees what a great artist I've become!" Synjo smiled broadly. This was it. It was now or never. Synjo glided down and pushed his sister and her friend into the lake head first and yelled, "Care for a dip?!" After seeing his sister and Runi disappear under the water's surface, Synjo ran home and decided to hide. He knew what the consequences would be, but he just couldn't resist picking on his sister.  
  
As Synjo got home, Kagome asked him, "Where's Kyoshi and Runi?" Synjo coolly replied, "They went into the woods to improve their artwork." Sango added, "Could you tell them to hurry up? We're going to have Shippou's birthday dinner soon." Synjo's face was placid, and he crossed his fingers behind his back as he said, "That's what I told them, but they said that they would be back in time for dinner." Kagome studied her son's expression for a bit, and then said, "Alright then, go help your father set up the table. Your Uncle Sesshomaru will be arriving any moment now."  
  
"Aaargh! Synjo, you little butt! When I get home, you had better hide because I am so going to hurt you!" Kyoshi was thoroughly mad at her brother for pushing her and Runi into the lake. Runi was also infuriated, "What the heck is up with that brat of a brother of yours? Kami, I just want to strangle him!" Kyoshi picked up her rucksack and stared into the clearing, "You're not the only one, Runi." Runi stared at her friend in disbelief, "You mean you don't tell your parents?" Kyoshi shrugged, "This time I will. Now it's officially WAR!" Runi started for the village, "We should get back. Everyone will be worried if we don't get back soon." Kyoshi shivered, "Not to mention that it's getting colder too."  
  
Everybody was sitting down at the table when Kyoshi and Runi entered the room. The two girls were soaking wet, and Kyoshi was starting to sniffle loudly. Miroku looked at them cheerily, "What did you two do this time? Did you walk under a ladder, or did you smash a mirror?" Sango half-glared at her husband and said under her breath, "Have you ever looked into one lately? {1}" Synjo was quietly leaving the room, and Kyoshi noticed this. She decided that now was the time for Synjo to pay. She put on a cute pout and said in a huffy voice, "Synjo pushed Runi and me into the lake again." To make their point clear, Runi coughed loudly. Inuyasha stood up abruptly, "Where is he? I'll teach him a lesson! He should never push his sister into a lake! How rude can my son get?" Kyoshi snapped, "Very. Look Dad, Runi and I are going to change in my room, and please torture Synjo for me." As the two girls left the room, Shippou cried indignantly, "Hey! You could at least wish me a 'Happy Birthday'!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few days after Shippou's birthday party, everything was back to normal. Synjo didn't push Kyoshi and Runi into the lake anymore, and Inuyasha seemed to cool down." As Kyoshi exited the house, she saw Runi running towards her. "Kyoshi! Kyoshi! Look! Look!" Runi screamed as she stopped in front of her best friend, and pulled back her long black hair. Kyoshi cocked an eyebrow, "Look at what, Runi?" Runi slapped her forehead and said, "My ears! Look! My mom pierced my ears!" Kyoshi's eyes went wide, "As a punishment?" Runi cried, "NO! You see, my dad has his ears pierced, and my mom said that if I was a good girl at Shippou-san's birthday party, I could get my ears pierced!" Kyoshi pouted, "No fair! I wanna get my ears pierced too!" Runi replied, "Then ask your parents, they might say yes." Kyoshi sighed, "I highly doubt it." Runi stared at her best friend in disbelief, "Just ask. It won't hurt just to ask." Kyoshi countered, "Okay, but if I get chewed out by my parents, you're going to be the FIRST person I'm blaming!" Runi smiled brightly, "Alright!" Kyoshi stared, "You're supposed to be cowering in fear." Runi smiled even wider, "I know. But this is how I cover my fear. When I get home, I run around and scream like crazy." Kyoshi went inside saying, "Runi, sometimes you are just too weird."  
  
Kyoshi entered the kitchen where she found her mother cooking lunch. "Mom," she asked, "Where's Dad?" "He's out back, in his favorite tree," Kagome answered without looking away from her cooking, "why do you want to know, anyways?" Kyoshi answered innocently, "Oh nothing, nothing at all. I just wanted to see if he wanted company." Kagome turned around and faced her daughter and said, "Well, when you see him, tell him that dinner is in a few minutes." "Okay," was all that Kyoshi said as she bounded out of the room and headed straight for outside. After a few minutes, she found Inuyasha napping against the base of his favorite tree. He was lightly snoring. "Oh great," she thought to herself, "This is going to be lots of fun." Kyoshi tried waking up her father, "Dad? DAD? DAD! Wake up! DAD! THIS IS IMPORTANT, NOW WAKE UP!" Kyoshi growled, "I hate it when this happens, I guess I'll just have to resort to this..." She took a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs, "INUYASHA! KAGOME'S BEING EATEN ALIVE BY A PACK OF HUNGRY WOLVES!" Inuyasha was up in an instant, "Kagome, KAGOME! Don't worry, I'll save you! I'll- wait...Kyoshi! I was in the middle of my meditating, why d'you wake me up?!" Kyoshi folded her arms across her chest and muttered, "Gee dad, I never knew that you SNORE when you meditate!" Inuyasha sweatdropped, "Uh, well, that, was, uh- WAS I REALLY SNORING?!" Kyoshi snapped, "Like fifteen hogs at mealtime. Anyways... Dad, can I ask you a question?" "Inuyasha sat down again, "Sure, what is it. You know you can always come to me for advice." Kyoshi started, "Uh, well- um, I was, uh..." Inuyasha reprimanded, "Quit beating around the bush, Kyoshi." Kyoshi blurted, "Dadcanyoupleaseletmegetmyearspierced?!" Inuyasha cried, "What did you say? Slow down!" Kyoshi calmed down a little bit, "Okay, okay. Dad, can you please let me get my ears pierced," then seeing the look on her father's face, she quickly added, "PLEASE! Runi got her ears pierced and I want my ears pierced, too!" Inuyasha stood up and took his daughters doggy-ears into his hands, "Absolutely not! I forbid you to ruin your precious ears!" Kagome came out, "Lunch is ready. So if you want to have your dinner..." "MOMMY! MOMMY! DAD WON'T LET ME GET MY EARS PIERCED!" Kyoshi ran to her mother. Inuyasha growled lightly, "She always runs to Kagome when I say 'no'." Kagome looked at Inuyasha pleadingly, "Inuyasha, please, Sango came over and told me about it." She took Kyoshi's ears into her hands, "I think that Kyoshi will look cute with pierced ears." Inuyasha, "I'm not going to let her do it!" Kyoshi and her mother began to push Inuyasha towards Runi's house saying, "And?" Inuyasha cried, "I'm still not changing my mind!" "So?"  
  
"I can't believe that I'm letting her do this," Inuyasha whined as he and Kagome were waiting in the next room while Kyoshi was getting her ears pierced. He turned to Kagome, "If her hearing becomes worse after this, I am putting you responsible!" Kagome replied calmly, "Inuyasha?" "What?" "Sit..." ~*CRASH*~  
  
Runi squealed, "What was that?" "Oh don't worry," Kyoshi said quickly, as Sango was finishing up piercing her ears, "my mom just 'sat' my dad." "OH!" Sango came into the next room, followed by Runi and Kyoshi, saying, "Alright, she's done!" Kagome cried out in delight, while Inuyasha gasped in horror. Kyoshi looked very proud, "So what do you think?" Inuyasha snarled, "You will not get another ear piercing, is that clear? You might regret ever having your ears pierced!" Kagome smiled brightly, "Don't worry dear, he's very proud of you!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "How did you know that?" Kyoshi laughed, "Sorry dad, but you're just too predictable!"  
  
Okay! It's longer! YAY! Okay, please review, and e-mail me if you have any questions! Buh-bye, now!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	4. Teens, babysitting, fights, and split en...

Fourth Chapter! Oh yeah! Sorry it took me so long, I had this HUGE writer's block. Not to mention tons and tons of stuff to work on, so please forgive me. Another thing, I have gotten a few reviews questioning Kyoshi. Okay, the reason why she has ears and not a tail is because Kaede put a very, very, very powerful necklace on Kyoshi containing a very, very, very powerful charm, so her power level and appearance is only like that of a hanyou. Inuyasha was VERY reluctant to agree with this idea. (I wonder why...)  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Next Generation...Way to go Inuyasha! Chapter: 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stared up at the sky from the trunk of his favorite tree and breathed in the heavy scent of the trees. It has been six years since Kyoshi got her ears pierced. It has been six years since Synjo pushed Runi and Kyoshi into the lake. It has been six years sin Rin gave birth to her twin pups. Time flies like a snap. It seemed just like yesterday he was lifting Synjo and Kyoshi onto his shoulders. He thought about that thought for a while, then drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Yumi! Yune! Where are you?" Kyoshi's voice echoed through the forest. Runi's voice soon followed, "Where are you hiding?" Kyoshi yelled, "YUMI! YUNE! Come here this instant!" No answer. Runi thought for a moment, and then snapped her fingers, "I've got it! Yumi! Yune! DINNER!" In a flash, the twin fox hanyous were there, bouncing up and down. Kyoshi sweatdropped, "Jeez, they sure like to eat then..." she then said to the little ones, "Hey, do you want to meet up with your grandpa?" The twins shrieked with joy, "YAY! Let's go and visit Grandpa! Grandpa Fluffy! Oh, Grandpa FLUFFY!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru groaned inwardly. He loved his grandchildren, yet he was annoyed by their presence. He quickly turned away, but was pounced on by two little bodies. "Grandpa, can we ride on your tail?" asked Yune. "Ride on tail! Ride on tail! I wanna ride on tail!" screamed Yumi, her ears flopping. Sesshomaru glanced at his niece and her best friend, and mouthed something that looked something like, "I'm going to get you for this!" Kyoshi said uneasily, "Well, Uncle, we'd really like to stay, but, we got to find my dad! Uh, bye!" And the two girls took off, leaving Sesshomaru with his two hyperactive granddaughters.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the shouts of his teenage daughter and her friend screaming, "Run! Run! We can't let him get us!" Inuyasha was up in a flash, looking at his daughter wildly shouting, "What? WHAT IS IT?! Who's been bothering you?" Runi quickly explained, "We left Yumi and Yune with Sesshomaru-Sama." Inuyasha slightly smirked, "I hope that your life is a very enjoyable one right now, big brother..."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Kyoshi, Inuyasha, and Runi arrived at the village where they found Rin and Shippou, who immediately noticed that their daughters weren't there. Shippou was going haywire, "OH, NO! Where are they? If they're dead, Rin will kill me! If they're hurt, Rin will kill me! If they're..." "Shippou!" "What?" "CHILL!" "Well, why should I?" Kyoshi rolled her eyes, "The hyperactive young grasshoppers are with Uncle Sesshomaru..." Shippou became even more freaked, "THAT'S EVEN WORSE! What happens if he gets mad and he tries to hurt them?!" Inuyasha chuckled, "That won't be a possibility, Shippou. I think that HE will be hurt by THEM." "How?" "Just listen..."  
  
  
  
They could hear shouts, growls, screams, and whimpers coming from the forest. First, they heard an "AHHH! LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF MY TAIL NOW!" This was followed by fits of laughter, "GRANDPA! YOU FUNNY! TAILS IS VERY SOFT! WE LIKE!" Sesshomaru screamed, "MY TAIL! MY BEAUTIFUL, PRECIOUS, TAIL! YOU GAVE IT SPLIT ENDS!" Yune asked her double, "What's a split end?" Her twin replied, "Uh, I dunno...but I think that it's a good thing!" "Wanna make more?" "OKIE!" "NOOO! YUNE, YUMI! HALT, STOP, DOWN, NO, DON'T START MAKING TANGLES!" Sesshomaru then growled very loudly, "KYOSSHIIIII! RUNNIIIIIIII! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HIDING! I WILL FIND YOU!" "Grandpa has a very loud purr, Yumi!" "Yeah, I think that he likes it!" "MORE TANGLES?! NOOOOOOO!"  
  
When everybody heard this, they sweatdropped and backed away slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
That night, it was time for the old brotherly- sisterly love, ha, yeah right! Kyoshi and her brother were in another fight. This fight was about...  
  
"BAKA! I am so much stronger than you!" NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Kagome and Inuyasha sat down, with their eyes looking like this T.T, as they watched their children fight. Inuyasha asked, "How many?" Kagome shook her head in exasperation, "This month, or this week?" "This week." "This has been the 29th fight this week. If this turns into a fist fight, then it will be the 14th fist fight." Inuyasha gaped, "REALLY! I LOST COUNT AT 13!" Meanwhile, Kyoshi and her brother were in the middle of 'Brother-Sister War V'. Kyoshi yelled, "Synjo, you are so dumb! I hate you!" "Well, that goes double for me, Kyoshi!" her brother snapped back. "Stupid!" "Baka!" "Jerk!" "Prissy!" "Moron!" "What is your problem?!" Kyoshi yelled back, "My problem? MY PROBLEM! I DON'T have a PROBLEM, thank you very much!" "Really? Are you sure, sis? I just want to make sure." "You! YOU! FINE BE THAT WAY! SEE IF I CARE!" Synjo rounded, "Fine." "Fine." "Fine!" "Fine!" "FINE!" "FINE!" Then they both yelled simultaneously, "FINE!" After that, Kyoshi and Synjo went to their rooms and slammed their doors, causing the house to shake. Kagome sighed heavily, "Why did they have to get your temper, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snarled, "MY TEMPER?! I don't slam doors!" "You're right, you don't slam them, you tear them down!" "You bitch!" "SIT!" CRASH!  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
  
Did you like it? I hope you did! So please review, thank you! JA NE!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


End file.
